Ten Year Reunion
by mIsSyBiRd12
Summary: Hermione attends her ten year reunion and reflects her past, and the war. Read n Review


I walked into the crowded Great Hall. I haven't been here since 7th year. That was ten years ago, although it seemed like it was yesterday. I glanced around the familiar hall and saw many familiar faces. Just then Draco walked up behind me and placed his hand around my waist as he escorted me into the Great Hall. The hall quieted and all eyes were on us, yet again. 

This brought back so many memories, one in particular. I was used to having all eyes on Draco and I. When we entered the Great Hall together back in 7th year for the first time the hall went quite as it just had. Why wouldn't it? For heavens sake Hermione know-it-all Granger had just walked in with Draco pureblood Malfoy. We weren't exactly the two people that everyone thought were going to live together happily ever after. 

Then I left my memory when I heard Draco speak. 

"Doesn't this bring back some interesting memories," Draco said loudly as the whole hall broke into laughter. I knew that they were all thinking of the same thing. I then forced a weak smile to my face. 

Draco and myself walked across the Great Hall and found a table. I looked around the Great Hall yet again. I knew who I was looking for, I also knew that they wouldn't be here. I was just so used to seeing Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, it was weird to be in it with out them. I quickly brushed past that thought because the tears were beginning to build up in my eyes. Just then Professor McGonagall stood up at the Head Table. She had been sitting in the seat that everyone had been so used to seeing Professor Dumbledore in. I quickly brushed past that memory also and looked up with a smile on my face at Professor McGonagall. 

"Welcome! Welcome! It is so good to see the Great Hall once again filled with in no doubt the best class that ever attended Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began. She was about to start up but then the whole hall began to cheer, and they had every right to. She was right, my class had overcame so many obstacles in our 7th year alone and have set so many examples for the years that had and will follow us. The cheers died down and Professor McGonagall began again. "Since this is such a special class we have prepared a slideshow of pictures from your sorting to your graduation. Enjoy." As Professor McGonagall finished all the candles blew out and a extremely large screen appeared. I sat down next to Draco and looked up at the screen with a tissue ready in my hand, this was going to be very hard to sit through. 

The first shot was of poor Neville Longbottom with the sorting hat on his head, he looked so confused. I would have laughed but I couldn't bring her self to do so, I miss him too much.

The next shot was of all the new Slytherins. Draco just looked down at his hands. This was obviously going to be hard for him as well. I looked up and glanced at some of the faces. I smiled. What you don't know is that Draco and my relationship changed everything in Hogwarts in more ways then one. 

The next two shots were of the new Ravenclaws and then the new Hufflepuffs. I knew what the next slide was and I was dreading it. I looked up and saw myself in between Harry and Ron. We were all waving enthusiastically at the camera, we had no idea what were to come of us at our seven years of Hogwarts. I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and left. Everyone saw me leave but they weren't going to stop they knew why I was leaving. I walked out of the Great Hall and went to go sit on the steps outside Hogwarts. Just then the war memories reentered my mind. 

I saw myself battling next to Ron and Draco against Death Eaters, Dementors, Trolls, everything evil. Our side consisted of various older wizards. Also there were numerous people from my class who like me just graduated from Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and yes even a large number of Slytherin alumni were fighting on our side. I then heard a loud crash. I looked over and saw Voldemort shoot a cruse at Dumbledore. Harry jumped in front Dumbledore to save him but didn't make it in time. Our beloved Dumbledore was gone. I felt like I should just stop now, there was no use. But then I heard Harry inside my head telling me not to give up. I was hit with a curse and taken off the battle field into safety to get help. I was unconscious for the rest of the battle. When I awoke I was in horror of the sight that was before me. So many bodies where across the field. I looked to my left and saw Neville Longbottom lying in a ditch. Later on I found out that he sacrificed his life to save Gregory Goyle, a Slytherin. What a brave man Neville was. People always questioned why Neville had been put in Gryffindor rather then Hufflepuff but in our 5th year he proved us all wrong and now yet again he's proved that Gryffindor was indeed the place that he should be. I looked around me and saw many other bodies. But not many of the dead bodies I saw were old. It seemed that many of my classmates died. Then I looked to where I had been fighting besides Ron and Draco. I didn't see Draco's body thank heaven but the sight that I did see made me break into tears. I saw Ron lying on the floor and next to him Harry with his wand to his scar. In front of Harry was Voldemort also dead. Later on I found out that Ron saved Draco from a curse that Lucius Malfoy had shot at his own son. Then seconds later Draco had shot a powerful curse at his father killing him instantly. I also was told that Harry killed himself in order to kill Voldemort realizing that they could not battle because their wands would connect. Harry was always the brave one. But that day he hadn't been the only one. 

I then escaped from the horrible memory and brushed my self off ready to go back inside. I entered the Great Hall just in time to see a picture of myself, Harry, and Ron at Graduation all waving happily at the camera smiling widely. That was probably the last picture ever taken of us. I made a mental note to ask Professor McGonagall for a copy before I left. 

Then the next slide came and it was of Draco and myself but it wasn't at graduation. It was in our first year. We had been exchanging rude comments and exchanging horrible and even deathly glares. This seemed to lighten the mood a bit. Everyone chuckled at us. I then took my seat next to Draco. He smiled at me as he put his arm around me and moved me closer to him. The next slide was of the two of us at graduation. We were both so happy. The last slide was of the whole graduating class. By this time there was not a dry eye in the house. Then a message came up on the screen. 

__

They died to make our Earth safe to walk on today. Some were apart of our family, others felt like family, some were best friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, and all were intelligent and brave that had bright futures ahead of them. We thank you. 

Harry Potter- Gryffindor 

Gregory Goyle- Slytherin

Terry Boot- Ravenclaw 

Hannah Abbott- Hufflepuff

Ronald Weasly- Gryffindor 

Neville Longbottom- Gryffindor 

Vincent Crabbe- Slytherin 

Pansy Parkinson- Slytherin 

Justin Finch-Fletchley- Hufflepuff

Susan Bones- Hufflepuff

Parvati Patil- Gryffindor 

Dean Thomas- Gryffindor 

Mandy Brocklehurst- Ravenclaw 

Seamus Finnegan- Gryffindor 

Morag MacDougal- Slytherin 

Lavender Brown-Gryffindor 

Millicent Bulstrode- Slytherin

The list continued for a minute or so but I turned my head, I couldn't looking at it anymore. Then I heard the slide changed and saw yet another message appear. 

__

Along with the alumni from your class many others died. Either in battle, as a sacrifice or at the hands at Voldemort himself. There is too many to name but we thank them. Especially Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Sevrus Snape, and Professor Remus Lupin, who not only fought for our safety, but who helped us, taught us, and were there for as we went through our years at Hogwarts. 

The slide show finally ended. Now it was time from Draco and I to make our speech. So many emotions ran through my head as I walked up to the front of the room. I had a speech prepared but I decided that I would talk freely instead. I looked over at Draco and he winked at me. I then began to talk.

"Hello all, and welcome back to Hogwarts. I'm sure that returning has brought back dozens of both happy and sad memories. Looking back at our seven years here I realized something, I realized that everything certainly wasn't always happy. Not only did our class as first years have to deal with the return of The Dark Lord himself but we also entered our first year with thoughts and views that some of our parents planted in our mind. From first year till fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins could barely spend five minutes in the same room without cursing one another or exchanging rude and nasty comments. But this was how it always was. But then we changed it," Hermione paused and looked back at Draco. "When word got out that Draco Malfoy and myself were a couple at first more fights and arguments occurred between our houses. But then right in front of all of our eyes people began to understand and care. As a class we stopped prejudice actions between houses. As a class we proved that we could all get along no matter what house we were in. We also showed that it doesn't matter what a persons back round might be. We all excepted each other for who we truly are. And in doing so we changed Hogwarts. I have been told by numerous teachers that after our class graduated from Hogwarts there has been barely if any arguments among different houses and they have seen many friendships between houses. Because of this it makes Hogwarts a easier place to learn and a happier place to be." Hermione paused as she organized her thoughts. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was smiling at her encouraging her to go on. "Barely a week after our graduation the war began. The majority of us here today fought and survived. Unfortunately the names that were just seen on the screen did not. Every single person mentioned up there died for us, for each other. Our last two years here at Hogwarts were unbelievable. Everyone got along and everyone respected each other. We helped change each other for the better and we all fought along each other's side. We survived and many of our friends did not. So I end my speech now with one last comment. Let's live our life for them, for our friends. Thank you." I then stepped over towards Draco while receiving a roar of applause. I looked up at the enchanted ceiling and smiled. For a brief moment I could have sworn that I saw Harry, Ron, and Neville smiling down at me. 

Draco began his speech. I had heard it a thousand times, I drifted away from everyone once again and thought about my future. I now finally let go of my past, so now, I can move on with my future. 

----------------------------------------

Ya umm that fic sucked! Oh well I just had that on my mind for a while so I decided to write it.. I hope u liked it… review please


End file.
